


My Batsie

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Furry, Graphic, Ink, NSFW, Sentient Animal, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: By application.Drawn in 2017 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Thuringwethil
Kudos: 4





	My Batsie

  
  


**Мышка моя**  
Саурон/Тхурингветиль. По заявке с Инсайда  
Нарисовано в 2017 году на Фандомную битву

  
  



End file.
